


Late Night Shopping

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable dipper, Amused Bill, Bill's shopping schedule is ridiculous, BillDip, Cute, Dipper yawns like a kitten, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nighttime, Older Dipper Pines, Shopping, Sleepy Dipper, Tired Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: An adorably tired Dipper is dragged off shopping by Bill in the middle of the night. He is sooo not happy with this.





	Late Night Shopping

"Ugh Bill, why are we here again?" Dipper groaned out as the light from Target blinded him momentarily as his eyes strived to get adjusted after a drive in the darkness. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

Bill looked back from where he was, a few feet in front of Dipper, trotting excitedly into the store. "Don't be a party pooper Pine Tree," he chirped out cheerfully, "we're just going shopping!"

"At three o'clock in the morning?" Dipper nearly yelled exasperatedly as Bill grabbed a basket and strode forward, humming contentedly. Dipper sighed, knowing it was useless to talk sense into a demon who thought pain was hilarious, so he simply walked after, dragging his feet along the way.

The store seemed way too quiet,  _maybe because it was three o'clock in the morning_ , Dipper thought sarcastically. The lights flickered slightly as Dipper followed meekly after Bill, and he watched as the blond demon turned a corner and hurried after him so that he won't get lost.

"Just give me a few seconds, okay Pinetree?" Bill's voice rang from farther down the aisle. "I know what I'm gonna get and we'll be all set to go in a snap."

Dipper groaned at that. The last time Bill had said that something would take a 'few minutes' and that 'he would be all set in a snap' he had ended up waiting for over an hour for his blond boyfriend.

"But, I'm tiredddd," he whines childishly and leaned against one of the shelves. Bill glanced over and waved a hand airily, "only a few minutes," he said before turning back to the shelves. DIpper's mouth dropped open.

A few  _minutes?!_ What happened to a few seconds?! He was going to march over there and chew Bill's ear out with insults, but then a large yawn overtook him and he stretched his arms up in the air involuntarily as his mouth seemed to stretch open impossibly wide. Dipper heard a chuckle behind him when he finished and turned to see Bill staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"You yawn like a kitten," he smirked at Dipper's outraged expression, "you sneeze like one and you yawn like one too!"

Dipper crossed his arms and pouted, "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

"Hey, are you guys planning on buying something and leaving anytime soon, I need to close up and I'm tired as hell!"

They both turned around to see a black-haired employee looking rather annoyed at us and frowning. They could clearly see the purple bags under his eyes, and Dipper felt bad for holding this guy up. "We're very sorry," he apologized kindly, "Bill and I were just leaving,  _right?"_  I turned to my boyfriend and gave him a glare that made him flinch slightly and laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah of course," he laughed again and then cleared his throat, "I got the stuff I needed," he held up what looked like a tiny bottle and shot the employee a charming smile, "sorry for the inconvenience."

The employee merely grumbled and led the way to the register and the cashier who was slumped behind it, rubbing her eyes. By this point, Dipper was barely awake and struggled to keep his eyes open.

When they reached the register and the cashier began to ring whatever Bill bought, Dipper lightly tugged on his sleeve, "can I sleep now, Bill?" He mumbled while his eyes started to droop.

The blond dream demon turned around hurriedly and caught the brunette just before he fell to the ground, "whoa there," he said worriedly, "we have to drive back home, are you really falling asleep on me now Pinetree?"

Dipper simply mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Bill.

"You guys are so cute!" The cashier gushed as she handed Bill's purchases to him and gave him the receipt, "I wish my boyfriend and I were like you two!" She began fangirling and Bill just felt awkward.

"Yeah anyways," he said as he began to back away, one arm holding the plastic bag and the other scooped close to Dipper. "I have to get going anyways and have a good night...or morning! Whatever you prefer!"

Bill shot out of the store before the cashier could continue with her antics and trotted over to his car. Putting the bag in the backseat, Bill gently placed Dipper in the front seat and watched fondly as the brunette moaned slightly and sleepily opened his eyes a bit. "Are we there yet?" He rasped out. Bill stroked his head as he put on Dipper's seatbelt. He didn't want the brunette to get in an accident. Pain was hilarious but not when it's aimed towards his Pinetree.

"Just go to sleep," he whispered soothingly and stroked Dipper's hair until the younger fell back to sleep and began to lightly snore. Smiling, Bill closed the door and slipped into the driver's seat.

Starting the car up, Bill drove out of the parking lot of Target and enjoying the silence, he took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with Dipper's as the other lazily held the wheel, as the car sped on the crumbling roads of the town of Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot...although this one is kinda shorter than the other ones. Sorry about that.  
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed this <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
